rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tech n9ne
Tech N9ne (* 8. November 1971 in Kansas City, Missouri; eigentlich Aaron Dontes Yates) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Er verkaufte über eine Million Alben und hält den „Kansas-City-SoundScan“-Rekord für die meisten verkauften Alben in einer Woche (über 20.000). Künstlername Yates gab sich den Namen Tech N9ne im Jahr 1988. Auf die Frage, warum er sich diesen Namen gegeben habe, antwortete er: „Mein Name bedeutet Technik Nummer neun. Neun ist die Zahl der Perfektion. Eine Schwangerschaft dauert neun Monate. Eine Katze hat neun Leben. Drei plus sechs sind neun. 360 Grad (9-mal 40) sind ein kompletter Kreis. Technik Nummer neun bedeutet "perfekte Technik des Reimens". Darum kann man mich zusammen mit Yukmouth, C-Bo und Lynch Hung hören. Ich habe mit 2pac gearbeitet und mit Spice 1. Ich bin bei all diesen Leuten gefragt, weil ich gut abgerundet bin. Ich war sogar bei Eminem in seiner Wakeup Show. Man kann mich mit jedem erdenklichen MC hören, weil ich ganz einfach die perfekte Reim-Technik besitze. Ich bin alles in einem. Es ist wundervoll!“ Gleichzeitig ist dies aber auch eine Anspielung auf eine Schnellfeuerwaffe, die sogenannte Tec-9, da er mit seinen schnellen Tripletime raps (im Umgang auch Chopperstyle genannt) oft so schnell rappt, wie diese schießt. Anfänge Tech N9ne begann seine Musikkarriere im Jahr 1988. In seinen frühen Jahren war er Mitglied der Gruppe „NNUTT HOWZE“, die er in späteren Texten oft erwähnte, indem er „Six, six, triple eight, forty six, ninety nine, three“ (6688846993) sang, was als SMS geschrieben NNUTT HOWZE ergab. Die Gruppe löste sich auf, nachdem sie von ihrem Label „Perspective Records“ ausgeschlossen wurde. Des Weiteren war er Mitglied der Gruppe 57th Street Rogue Dog Villains, mit der er mit der Single „Let's get Fucked Up“ einigen Erfolg hatte. Strange Music Strange Music ist ein Musik-Label, welches von Tech N9ne zusammen mit Travis O'Guin geleitet wird. Es wurde 2002 gegründet. Unter diesem Label veröffentlichte er bis jetzt dreizehn Alben: Absolute Power, Anghellic: Reparation, Vintage Tech, Everready: The Religion, Misery Loves Kompany, Killer, Sickology 101, K.O.D., The Lost Scripts Of K.O.D., The Gates Mixed Plate, Seepage, All 6's And 7's, Welcome To Strangeland, KLUSTERFUK,E.B.A.H., Boiling Point und Something Else. Das Label hat aber auch diverse andere Künstler unter Vertrag, wie Kutt Calhoun, Krizz Kaliko, Rittz, Big Scoob, Prozak, ¡Mayday!,Stevie Stone, Brotha Lynch Hung, und Ces Cru, ein Projekt zwischen Tech N9ne und Kaliko, mit dem sie in die Rock-Welt vorstoßen wollen. Auftreten in den Medien Soundtrack des Films Alpha Dog Vier seiner Lieder gehören zum Soundtrack des Films Alpha Dog - Tödliche Freundschaft. Zwei davon sind auf seinem Album „Everready: The Religion“ zu hören („Caribou Lou“ und „Night and Day“). Weiterhin enthalten sind „Slither“ von seinem Album „Absolute Power“ und „LA LA Land“ (zusammen mit Gina Cassavetes, der Tochter des Alpha Dog-Regisseurs Nick Cassavetes). Videospiele Die Lieder „Jellysickle“ und „My Wife, My Bitch, My Girl“ sind Teil des Soundtracks des Shooter-Spiels „25 To Life“. Außerdem ist eine zensierte Version seines Songs „The Beast“ im American Football- Spiel „Madden NFL 2006“ zu finden. Der Song „Everybody Move“ ist in dem Rennspiel „Midnight Club: Los Angeles“ zu finden. Fernsehen 2007 war Tech N9ne in der MTV-Show „I'm from Rolling Stone“ zu sehen. Diskografie * 1999: „The Calm before the Storm“ * 2000: „The Worst“ * 2001: „The Worst: 2K Edition“ * 2001: „Anghellic“ * 2002: „Celcius“ * 2002: „Absolute Power“ (Gold) * 2003: „Anghellic: Reparation“ * 2005: „Vintage Tech“ * 2006: „Everready: The Religion“ * 2007: „Tech N9ne Collabos: Misery Loves Kompany“ * 2008: „Tech N9ne presents Krizz Kaliko: Vitiligo“ * 2008: „Killer“ * 2009: „Sickology 101“ * 2009: „K.O.D.“ * 2009: „Tech N9ne presents Big Scoob: Monsterifik“ * 2010: „Tech N9ne - The Lost Scripts Of K.O.D.“ * 2010: „Tech N9ne - The Gates Mixed Plate“ * 2010: „Tech N9ne - Bad Season“ * 2010: „The Seepage EP“ * 2011: „All 6's and 7's“ * 2011: „Tech N9ne Collabos: Welcome To Strangeland“ * 2012: „KLUSTERFUK EP“ * 2012: „E.B.A.H. EP (Evil Brain, Angel Heart)“ * 2012: „Boiling Point EP“ * 2013: „Something Else“ * 2013: „Therapy EP“ * 2014: „Tech N9ne Collabos: Strangeulation“ Filmografie * 2003: „Das Bus“ * 2004: „T9X: The Tech N9ne Experience“ * 2006: „Jack's Law (unreleased)“ * 2007: "The Psychumentary" Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Strange Music Kategorie:Chopperstyle Kategorie:Battles Kategorie:Battles (USA) Kategorie:Ultimate Rap League Kategorie:Rapper